La inspiración de Sawamura
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Sawamura/Haruichi] Sawamura duda de sus sentimientos hacia Haruichi durante un partido y (casi) llega a una conclusión. Kuramochi, Ryo-san y Miyuki encuentran en ellos una nueva diversión. Para la Semana SawaHaru 2017. Oneshot.


**Confusiones** | Disculpas| Reconciliaciones  
 **La inspiración de Sawamura**

* * *

Sawamura aprendió durante su primer año en Seidou que los ánimos que recibe por parte de sus demás compañeros le otorgan fuerza y un sentido de seguridad y confianza que no desaparece durante lo que dura su turno en el montículo. Son una gran fuente de alimento para su brazo, su muñeca y sus sentimientos puestos en los lanzamientos.

Sin embargo, por sobre todas esas voces solo resalta una. No es fuerte ni estridente, pero está cargada de sinceridad e impulso y siempre le incita más que las demás. Más que un elogio de Chris-senpai o de Miyuki Kazuya. Más que saber que está dominando el montículo y que va ganando contra Furuya. Más que las energías que Tanba-san y Kawakami-senpai le otorgan al entregarle la bola. Más que los ánimos de sus compañeros defendiendo a sus espaldas.

Esa dulce voz que siempre le llena de paz.

― ¡Dos outs! ―le oye. No tiene que voltear para saber que tiene dos dedos al aire y que le sonríe con convicción e intensidad, animándolo, empujándolo siempre a seguir.

A Sawamura no podrían confundirlo más los sentimientos que despierta esa voz en él.

Respira, desecha todos los pensamientos innecesarios a la señal de Miyuki de una bola baja, sonríe como el idiota que es y se dispone a lanzar. El cátcher no se aguanta la sonrisa desde el _home_ y Sawamura manda toda la pasión que le corre por las venas a la punta de los dedos para lanzar con ligereza, haciendo que la bola ruga al estrellarse contra el guante dorado. Sawamura grita y la multitud enardecida le corea por el tercer ponche seguido de la séptima entrada.

Seguiría así hasta llegar al banquillo de no ser por una sensación eléctrica que le atraviesa desde la espalda hasta el estómago y que lo petrifica en su sitio.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Bakamura? ―Kuramochi le da de lleno con la rodilla a la altura de los lumbares, pero el pitcher ni se inmuta. Tiene la sensación del peligro cosquilleándole en las piernas y quiere huir mas no se atreve a hacerlo. Lleva días tratando de asimilarla y acostumbrarse a ella; le costó descubrir a qué se debía y solo quiere que desaparezca.

O no, porque digamos que le resulta interesante que una sensación de tal magnitud sea capaz de provocarla su mejor amigo. Es interesante y confuso a la vez.

― ¡Buen lanzamiento! ―justo al momento en que se atenúa el sentimiento y Sawamura entra en un estado de relajación tal que casi aterriza sobre su trasero al sentir los ánimos de Haruichi chocándole en el hombro.

― ¿Eh? ¿Sawamura? ―casi grita Kuramochi con un tono de verdadera sorpresa en su voz de yanqui.

― Oye, ¿te sientes bien? ―pregunta su cátcher llegando a su lado para llevarlo junto con el parador en corto a las bancas.

―Parece que el montículo es demasiada presión para él― es el comentario que le devuelve la vida como un balde agua fría cayéndole al lomo desnudo, porque _oniisan_ es la persona de la que menos quiere recibir burlas _. Después de Harucchi, por supuesto._

Sawamura se suelta de sus superiores como si lo accionara un resorte y pone ojos de gato antes de gritar un exagerado―: ¡Estoy bien! ―al que le sigue una escandalosa risa que le duele en los costados.

La mirada que le escudriña desde atrás le obliga a detenerse y a beber un vaso de agua sin respirar siquiera. Corre a mantener su hombro caliente haciendo ejercicios demasiado llamativos. ― ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido, idiota! ―pero él no puede detenerse. Ni piensa hacerlo porque, sino, se verá obligado a dejar de pensar en béisbol y empezar a preguntarse por qué Haruichi le provoca tanto con un par de palabras y una sonrisa, y no quiere descubrir la razón.

「La Preparatoria Seidou pide un cambio de jugadores. Entrando por Ishiki Jun, bateador designado, Kominato Haruichi.」

Deteniendo todo movimiento, Sawamura ve la concentración de Harucchi en su postura. Lo observa ajustarse los guantes, hacer un pequeño ademán al tomar el bate de madera y suspirar. Un subidón de adrenalina le invade, como si él mismo estuviera a punto de batear.

Es aterrador cómo pareciera ser otro.

Sawamura está tan perdido observando la intensidad y las ansias de la victoria con que avanza Haruichi al plato que no se da cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevan mirándolo todos desde la banca. ―Sí que eres idiota, Sawamura ―porque Kuramochi lo ha notado mucho antes que los otros; que algo hay entre él y Kominato que es más que amistad. Sus expresiones de sorpresa lo hacen estallar en carcajadas. ¡Qué lentos!

Haruichi escucha el barullo en la banca a sus espaldas y una vez se para en la caja de bateo, dirige una mirada fugaz a sus compañeros. Escucha la banda animándole, los murmullos de la gente en las gradas y una voz fuerte que le anima.

― ¡Sácala del campo, Harucchi!

Ah, definitivamente quiere hacerlo.

― _Eijun-kun, qué oportuno._

La multitud enardece cuando ve el cuadrangular que le ha plantado Haruichi al equipo contrario con una bola que apenas podía entrar en la zona de strike.

Con una carrera más de ventaja para Seidou, las bancas se animan y Haruichi pisa las bases con un enorme sonrojo y el puño en alto. Sawamura grita más de lo que lo hizo jamás con sus propios lanzamientos y él siente una enorme sandía de aire inflándole el pecho. Cuando pasa por el home, se gira directamente adonde sus compañeros aguardan, sonriendo ampliamente. Sawamura le devuelve el gesto el doble de radiante y le abraza con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. ― ¡Me hiciste caso! ―casi queriendo asfixiarlo entre sus brazos, y ―No podía esperarse menos de usted, Harudanji-sama.

Haruichi intenta zafarse de él porque todo el equipo los está viendo y su hermano, específicamente, no parece muy feliz con ello, pero Sawamura no le da oportunidad de hablar cuando ya lo ha levantado al aire. Su sonrojo vuelve más poderoso que nunca y cuando es devuelto al suelo casi puede ver el peligro que acecha las espaldas de su compañero.

―Ryo-san, no seas muy duro con él, solo es un idiota― porque a Kuramochi le gusta la expresión que tiene el Kominato mayor y está dispuesto a cederle el primer golpe.

Sin embargo, el comentario resulta inútil. Ryosuke no piensa permitirle a su hermano menor sin antes hacerle entender que debe controlarse. Aunque eso a Sawamura no le importa, tal y como ya no interesa si está enamorado de su mejor amigo, si tiene que soportar las burlas del equipo o las torturas de _oniisan._

En realidad, esa debería ser su primera preocupación en estos momentos.

―Escucha cuando la gente te habla.

Y sin entender muy bien cómo ha llegado al suelo se soba la cabeza.

―Haces mucho ruido, desconcentras a los bateadores.

Pero el dolor de haber recibido un "chop" de parte de su futuro cuñado, _ejem_ , no parece suficiente como para que no note la risa de Haruichi entintada en preocupación por él. Sawamura podría vivir eternamente solamente escuchando esa risa.

―Eijun-kun, ¿te puedes poner de pie?

Sonríe como el idiota que es, revolviéndole el estómago a Kuramochi.

―Lo perdimos.

―Está perdido, querrás decir―. La sonrisa maquiavélica que se le forma en el rostro le intensifica el sentimiento al parador en corto.

―Ryo-san, si lo dices de ese modo…― Ambos se dan la vuelta para así poder ignorar cómo Sawamura acepta la mano que le tiende su compañero y procura grabarse la sonrisa que le regala. Se levanta de un tirón para acercarse a la barda junto con su mejor amigo a animar a sus bateadores. Apenas lo piensan cuando se sonríen y se toman de la mano.

Los vítores parecen fusionarse para llegar a los bateadores, Tetsu-san preparándose para el tercer lanzamiento del equipo contrario y Masuko preparándose para su turno. El equipo sonríe, a pesar de la escena que les ha regalado el par de primer año, y solamente Miyuki se sostiene el estómago en un vano intento de controlar las carcajadas que quieren escapársele. No piensa hacer enfadar a ningún Kominato, aun si eso significa dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de su pitcher.

―Nunca me decepcionas, Bakamura―habla poniéndole una mano al hombro y cortando un poco el buen ambiente que mantenían Haruichi y él. ―Te encargo a este tonto, Kominato.

― ¿Tú también? Déjalo estar, idiota.

Miyuki esta vez no controla su risa. ― ¿Celoso, Kuramochi? ―con esa sonrisa que tanto le desespera.

Kuramochi tiene que aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo solo porque no quiere que el entrenador se enfade con él. Sin embargo, al escuchar la risa de los hermanos Kominato, su enojo se evapora en el aire. ― ¿Qué?

―Nada, Kuramochi-senpai ―por parte del par de primer año que todavía mantiene las manos unidas. La cara de seriedad que tiene, obliga a Ryosuke a seguir sonriendo. ―En serio lo pareces, Kuramochi.

Los chicos de primero que lo han oído hablar intentan aguantarse la risa, mientras el gesto de Youichi se descompone de la sorpresa. ― ¡Ryo-san! ―El humor ácido de Ryosuke no conoce límites.

Cuando el público canta el nombre del cañonero de Seidou, y Miyuki pasa frente a ellos para prepararse, todos centran su atención en el partido nuevamente. El capitán, que está en el diamante, se roba la segunda base cuando Masuko manda la bola directo al jardín derecho y sigue hasta llegar a la tercera, donde es ponchado. Sawamura y Kuramochi tuercen la boca al verlo.

― ¡Dos más, dos más!

― ¡Mantengan el ritmo!

La tensión se palpa y no hay momento para detenerse. Kuramochi se mentaliza por si la entrada se alarga y debe salir, mientras frente a ellos Miyuki observa a Sawamura y a Haruichi. ―Ah, la juventud― sonríe ajustándose los guantes.

Sawamura parece reaccionar la vista de su cátcher en su mano tomando la de Harucchi y se sonroja, mas no se despega de él. ― ¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que es eso…?― Al no obtener respuesta, empieza a gritar nuevamente hasta hacer desesperar al parador en corto, quien no deja de escucharlos en ningún momento.

― ¡Ya cállense, idiotas!

Pero cuando siente la mano de su complemento en la cancha sobre su hombro, se estira como resorte y siente su vida terminar.

―Kuramochi, no tienes que estar celoso.

― ¡No lo estoy!

―Como digas.


End file.
